


La Fée Verte

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, douchebag conversation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: “我穿过时间的瀚海来寻找你。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC；惊情四百年AU；私设如山；基本设定是复古未来，所以马车和飞船同时出现我觉得一点问题都没有（…）；作者并不会做账；慢慢变成了美女与野兽；好像我的文隔几篇就要开始编名字，各种重新拼写组词….；大段油腻混蛋对话预警；狗血预警；NC-17部分因为太长了影响剧情（…）所以单独提出来放在番外，AO3直接拉到CH4即可（所以如果不觉得肉太烦的话，正确阅读顺序是ch1->ch2->ch4->ch3）。

1.1

 

相传，很久很久以前，在一个遥远的星球上，西斯与绝地爆发了战争。那时候双方都有着骁勇善战又善于谋略的将军们，可惜他们的名字今天已经被人遗忘，这肯定不是因为他们和历史上其他英雄人物相比略逊一筹，而是因为他们所拥有的力量——他们把它叫做原力——过于强大，后人拒绝相信这种力量真实存在。

 

在那场战争中，双方的每一次战役都难分胜负，然而依靠着微弱的优势，绝地们攻占了一个叫做科洛桑的星球，这个名字沿用至今，而在当时，它是每一个绝地武士的出发地，若是战争结束，他们也将回到这里。

在当时，绝地武士团有两位最为英勇的将军，值得一提的是，其中一位曾经是另一位的师父，他们分别叫奎-刚·金和欧比-旺·肯诺比。早在肯诺比未出师之前，他们就已经是一对完美的搭档，随着战争的打响，年轻的肯诺比也接过将军的重担，两人被派往了不同的战区。

 

可是如果你生活在当时，你会知道他们两人的关系绝不止步于师徒与好友。

吉奥诺西斯的战役结束后，欧比旺搭乘飞船回到科洛桑，沾着敌人血肉和碎骨的战袍还没来得及脱下，一下飞船，他就被等候多时的奎刚拉进怀里，接着是一个热切的吻。虽然他们很早以前就谈过，即使两人中有人牺牲，另一个人也绝不能放弃战斗，可是奎刚从来没有真正接受过这个约定，他坚信他们会是战争的幸存者。

确实，他们俩很幸运，不像其他陨落的绝地武士，直到战争末年他们也还活跃在战场上，他们参与的每一场战役，即使优势微弱也都能取胜，西斯人士兵中也流传着一些半真半假的故事，甚至有人猜测他们就是原力的化身。

不料就在战争快要结束前夕，西斯人窃取了绝地的作战计划。苟延残喘之际，他们决定杀死一位绝地将军，希望这样能逆转局势。在纳布作战的肯诺比成为了他们的首选。

西斯人调集兵力，埋伏在了肯诺比军队必经的山谷上方，纳布天然的地形为他们提供了绝佳的掩护。时机一到，杜库伯爵下令让西斯人军队冲下山谷，两军混战，阵前是肯诺比所有的兵力，伯爵宁愿牺牲冲锋部队也要赢得这次战斗。一声令下，铺天盖地的弓箭飞向了混战的士兵还有肯诺比。马匹和士兵的尸体越堆越多，所有人都杀红了眼，爆能枪的子弹被盾牌抵挡。源源不断的西斯士兵包围了肯诺比，仅剩的同盟也被爆能枪击毙。腹部和小腿都中了箭，可是肯诺比依然将光剑紧紧握在手中。

 

 

1.2

 

战争结束了，可是奎刚没能等到欧比旺。

所有的飞船都已经停靠完毕，最后一名士兵也已经卸下了铠甲，还抱着一丝希望的奎刚在绝地圣殿的冥想室找到了尤达。

“尤达大师，欧比旺呢？”

沉默。

“告诉我他还活着。”

“无法说出口的，这是。”

“他死了？”

“是，恐怕。节哀顺变。”小绿人拄着拐杖离开了冥想室。

“我不相信…我不相信！”

他一生为正义而战，而当他打赢了这场战争，等待他的却是这样的结局。光剑被他用双手紧握，凯伯水晶因为主人的怒火而流出血泪，光剑的颜色慢慢变化，直到主人的金色虹膜上倒映出鲜红色的剑锋。泪水滴在光剑上，也很快被蒸发得一干二净。

 

那天之后就再也没人见到过奎刚。

战争结束的喜悦让科洛桑的空气里充满了香味。新鲜剖开的穆加果散发着清香，用来刷洗街道的清洁剂发出令人愉悦的味道，战争过后仅存的香水师傅也开始贩卖各种混合香剂。和平的到来甚至没有让人有时间为逝去的士兵感到悲伤，也几乎永久性的断绝了绝地武士的发展——越来越少的原力敏感婴儿，而少数登记在案的也被父母留在了身边，谁又能指责他们呢。

 

就这样，不到两百年，银河最后一位绝地武士也永远阖上了双眼。

 

 

1.3

 

回到今天。

如果你要是再谈论那些绝地和西斯，你的父母一定会让你少看一些对健康无益的野史；学校的老师会当作你不过是说了几个无伤大雅的字眼，微微皱起眉头从你面前走开。

本·肯诺比就是在这样的科洛桑成长起来的。他年轻有为，不仅继承了肯诺比家族的家产，还早早当上了一名法律事务代理人，科洛桑无数议员都选择他为自己打点财产。可是他如此醉心工作，不止一位议员表示过希望他见一见自己的女儿，他都一一拒绝。

 

他坐在书桌前拆开秘书为他带来的信件，拆信刀上的倒刺扎破了他的手指，几滴鲜血滴在了信上，他赶紧含住手指，用另一只手把信纸在桌子上展平。这是一封邀请，这位自称 _奎_ _-_ _刚·金_ 的纳布贵族想让本为他打点名下的财产。

 ** _‘真是个古怪的名字。’_** 这是本的第一个念头。


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

 

肯诺比一时间拿不定主意——一方面，哪一位法律事务代理人都不会拒绝一位贵族的邀请，不只是金钱，他的声誉也将从科洛桑传播到纳布；可另一方面，现在不是离开科洛桑的最好时机，他前不久才应允阿梅达议员，这个冬天会对他数额庞大的财产进行清算，以便这位病重又没有子嗣的议员最终定下遗嘱，他贪婪又虚情假意的侄辈正盼着他死呢。

 ** _‘事情一定有两全的解决办法。’_** 肯诺比睡前躺在床上这样安慰自己。可是谈何容易！没有一个代理人能同时接下两桩生意，更别提它们甚至不在一个星球上。就这样，这位年轻的代理人在丝绸床单上翻了好几个身，还是没能想出解决办法，直到他抵挡不住悄无声息的困意。

 

这件事困扰了肯诺比三天。第四天的清晨，太阳刚刚升起，已经换好衣服的肯诺比坐在书桌前，他正想要给那位有着奇怪名字的纳布贵族回信，委婉的为他推荐另外的代理人——虽然他很想把业务拓展到别的星球，可是考虑到自己在科洛桑已有的名誉，他还是打算咬牙拒绝了。

可是还没等他想出合适的人选，助理就开始轻轻敲门，肯诺比不得不把思绪从那些讨厌的同行身上拉回现实。

一份阿梅达议员发来的简报被铺在他的桌上——应该说是以阿梅达议员的名义发来的。议员最终还是没能等到肯诺比为他打点财产，今天凌晨就在睡梦中走了，简报是他大侄子发来的，根据科洛桑现有的法律，他可以继承叔叔的全部财产而不用和其他兄弟分享，他特地通知肯诺比不需要再为阿梅达议员服务。就肯诺比所知，这位侄辈刚刚结婚，靠着倒卖酒精饮料勉强在科洛桑立足，婚后他的花销远超出他的承受能力，他的叔叔已经不再借钱给他。

可是肯诺比没有花太多功夫在那些无谓的猜测上。他这个冬天已经空了出来，现在他没有别的选择，只能按照那位贵族给出的日期，前去拜访。只是午饭时间他在科洛桑晨报上读到了阿梅达议员的讣告，前几页上还有一则无聊的猜测：据说阿梅达议员死时表情惊恐，验尸官表示他是心脏衰竭而死，吓死的，而那位侄子在前一夜正在情妇家中，今早被抓了个正着。科洛桑本来就是如此纷繁复杂，他们从来不缺这些充满戏剧性的事实，知道得多了自然会把它们当成饭后谈资，一笑而过罢了。

 

 

2.2

 

秋天很快就过去了，人们随着科洛桑的街道上那些人工种植的落叶乔木一起慢慢变得没有生机，也只有那些裁缝感到兴奋异常——他们中的每一个人都有把握，自己推出的冬季最新款大衣会受到顾客的偏爱。

肯诺比也收拾好了行李，根据那位贵族的描述，他预计自己会在纳布呆上一个月。

他还没去过纳布，不过他听说那是个风景秀美的星球，和科洛桑这样很难见到自然植被的地方有天壤之别。他甚至偷偷为自己制定了工作之余的观光计划。为什么是偷偷的？虽然本·肯诺比已经是家族内最后一位后人，可是他依然备受小时候父亲对他的苛求的困扰：在小时候，每当他提出想要到马纳来山脉去看看那些稀有的自然植被，他的父亲就会以他还未完成的学业为借口阻止他，可是他很早就知道，他要学的东西永远不会有尽头，每当他完成一项，他的父亲总会拿出另一本书、找来另一位家庭教师。等到他十几岁，他早就学会不再对父亲提出各种各样的请求了，他总是毫无怨言地完成父亲为他安排的功课，读完那些似乎永远翻不到头的书。只是在睡前，他总会记下自己那些没有办法完成的愿望，再将那些似乎是幻想似的纸片扔进壁炉。这些苛求已经印在他的骨子里，如果他不这么做，反而会让他不那么期待这次旅途。

 

告别了助理，肯诺比登上了前往纳布的飞船，可是他的座位已经被一本翻开的书占据。他放下行李，一只手拿起了这本似乎一碰就会破碎的旧书。封面已经难以辨识，但是肯诺比仍旧托着它坐到了自己的座位上。

粗粗看去，这似乎是一本精怪故事集，‘绝地’、‘西斯’，还有一些肯诺比没法读出的名词。 ** _‘真是一派胡言。’_** 可是他没有放下，反而更加小心的翻动着这本故事集。他毫无戒心，因为根据他的常识，书里的故事一定是杜撰出来的，没有别的可能性，科洛桑怎么可能发生过这些事呢！就这样，他把故事集从头翻到了尾，文字的荒谬程度让飞行不那么乏味，在他感觉到时间流逝之前，飞船就已经就降落在了纳布郊区。

有趣的是，和其他人不同，等待肯诺比的是一辆马车。很有趣，因为上一次肯诺比见到马车的时候，他还是个小男孩。

纳布确实是个美丽的星球，就连冬季的郊外也美得令人满意。肯诺比看着载着其他人的穿梭车从自己身边驶过，变得越来越远、越来越小，而自己得益于马车不快的速度，正好能欣赏冬天的纳布。飞船降落的地方是一处山峰，它由一块巨大的铅灰色圆锥形岩石构成，周围是一望无垠的、生长着翠绿色苔藓的高原，高原上偶然能见到几棵依旧翠绿的树。马车轧过即将干枯的苔藓和小碎石，发出令人愉快的声音，太阳不大，正好能让肯诺比舒服地眯起眼睛。

一路上没有再遇到过其他人，一开始的新奇也被超出预期的旅行时间赶走，肯诺比开始厌倦马车的颠簸，他一开始以为他们会穿过市集，可马车下了高原之后一直在森林里打转，空气里的咸味混着其他味道，闻起来就像是墓地。

肯诺比把身子探出车厢，“我们还有多久才能到？”

车夫没有说话，继续用鞭子抽打马的腹部。

肯诺比只好坐回车里。

又过了一会儿，马车停了下来。肯诺比正想探头询问，但是车夫拽着他的衣领将他扔下了车，接着是他的行李。还没有等他起身，马车就驶离了他的视线。

“真是荒谬。”他拍了拍身上的泥土，确认全身没有一个地方受伤。

这里依然是一片森林，但相比于之前，起码多了马车的车辙印和不少被压断的小型灌木。肯诺比回头就能发现那座孤堡，铁栅栏已经为他敞开。

已经到了傍晚。要想走近大门，必须经过一个花园，至少能看出它曾经是个花园，中央喷泉已经干涸，高高在上的圣子像上甚至挂着干枯发黑的水草，玫瑰连着花苞一起烂在地里。肯诺比踏在被青苔覆盖的大理石台阶上，慢慢靠近大门，确保自己不要被滑倒。似乎是要下雨了，空气开始潮湿，肯诺比的喉咙也开始不舒服。

最终他还是敲响了孤堡大门，清了清嗓子，回想着应该怎么和应门的人说好第一句寒暄。可是十秒钟之后，门却自己打开了。

肯诺比踏进一只脚，“呃，您好？”

没人回应。

“我是本·肯诺比，是应邀前来为 ** _奎_** ** _-_** ** _刚·金_** 爵士打点财产的代理人。”

他的声音回荡在空空的大厅里。肯诺比将门掩上，开始环顾孤堡的内部。没有画像，这和他想的不一样。也没有银质佩剑和巨大的镜子，唯一能和肯诺比在书里读到的相符合的大概只有那盏巨大的水晶吊灯吧。壁炉上面确实有武器展示台，可是就像之前他看到的，那里没有摆放银质佩剑，取而代之，是一支短短的手柄，肯诺比很难说出那是什么，因为他从未见过带有这种光泽的金属。

他不自觉地走了过去，没有办法解释，一股巨大的吸引力引导着肯诺比，周围的空间似乎扭曲了，行李摔在地上之后产生的巨大声响被无限缩小、拉远，他的手不自觉前伸，想要去触摸那一块金属，他能感受到它开始散发热量，他能感受到空气中的灼烧感。短短的一段距离也被无限拉长，他能听到的也只有气流从自己胸腔经气管喷出的声音。

 

“你就是本·肯诺比？”

动作被打断，肯诺比的手停在空中又放回身侧，不知从何而来的失落感让他不好受。

他转过身，“是的，我是本·肯诺…”

接着，他看到站在二楼台阶上的老人不知为何摔碎了手里的茶杯，蹲下身想要把碎片捡起来。

肯诺比快步上前帮忙，只是有些奇怪，他从来没见过谁的眼睛是金色的。

“我十分的抱歉。我没有想到…我本以为只是一样的姓氏…”老人嘟哝着站起身，有些不知所措。

“我的姓氏？”他仰起头，不明白这位老人在说什么。

“没什么。你不用收拾了，跟我来。”很难猜出他多少岁，不过肯诺比从他褶皱着的皮肤判断，他一定很老了。

“可是……”

“跟我来！”

肯诺比只好把碎片放在一边，回到楼下提起自己的行李，跟上老人的脚步。

老人走得不快，肯诺比很快就跟上了他。走廊里也没有挂任何画像，壁纸虽然陈旧，但依然散发出好闻的混合香味。

书房里的灯被点亮，老人坐在了书桌后面，也示意肯诺比坐下。

 

“我在《科洛桑晨报》上读过你的名字。我很佩服，年纪轻轻就取得这样的成就。”

“谢谢您。这只是我的职责。”可这时肯诺比其实已经很困了。

“你相信，冥冥之中有谁在指引我们的命运吗？就连时间也被这种力量操控。”

“我不明白……”奎刚的眼神令肯诺比迷惑不解，但却不恐惧。

时间就像是蜜糖搅成的浓稠丝线，另一滴落下似乎要等待一辈子。

 

“省去那些不必要的寒暄，肯诺比先生，你一定想好好休息。我带你去你的房间。”

“可是工作……”他有些惊讶，顾客总是尽可能压榨代理人的时间，只为了尽快送走可能觊觎自己财产的他们。

“明日再谈也无妨。”本被奎刚请出书房。

 

 

2.3

 

肯诺比的房间正好可以俯瞰颓败的花园以及东边一望无际的森林，可惜除了森林也没有别的景色，偶尔能听到成群的渡鸦从低空掠过，也有几只会飞进孤堡，可是迷失方向的它们总会撞死在玻璃窗上，肯诺比发现之后就再也没将窗子关上，下一只飞进他窗口的渡鸦却怎么也赶不走，肯诺比所幸由它去了。可他不知道的是，从奎刚见到他的那一刻起，花园就正在一点点恢复生机。

 

他住下的第二天就开始了工作——拿着奎刚提供的账本，到库房里一一核对，晚上再进行清算，列出新的账目，而奎刚也提出，如果没有特别的事，肯诺比不需要每天向他汇报，这位老人似乎在躲着他的雇员。如果说这位纳布贵族有什么值得炫耀的财产，大概也只有这座孤堡了吧，他的财宝远不如肯诺比见过的其他议员丰富，那些看似名贵的布料也已经腐坏，看上去主人并没有对它们上心。他也不再留意大厅里那个剑柄，哪怕他真的很好奇。

 

又过了几天，肯诺比按照惯例起床后望窗外看看，首先感知到的却是扑鼻的芳香。新鲜折断的薄荷的气味让玫瑰的香气不那么多愁善感，随着喷泉涌出的似乎也是一种美妙隽永的香气，实在可爱，使人情绪高涨。低头看去，带着些许绿色的白色月季一丛一丛的，中间点缀着些薄荷，墙边爬满了淡紫色的铁线莲。大理石台阶上的青苔也被清除，露出象牙白。一个戴着园丁帽的高大身影正在为玫瑰浇水。肯诺比换好衣服下了楼，他本来以为会见到那个古怪的雇主，可是被帽子遮挡住的分明是一张更加年轻的脸。

 

“您好。我没想到这座城堡里还有其他人。”

**_‘他看起来很眼熟。’_ **

****

“显然还是有的。”

**_‘就像奎刚…_ ** **_’_ **

 

“我有些好奇，请问您是奎-刚·金爵士的亲戚吗？”

**_‘他们有一摸一样的鼻子和嘴唇。’_ **

 

“是的。我是他的侄子。”

**_‘可他有一双蓝眼睛。’_ **

 

“原来如此，我是爵士的法律事务代理人，这几天刚到贵府。”

“那你确实不会见到我，我也是昨天夜里才回这的。”

“我叫本·肯诺比。”他首先伸出了手。

“吉奥-昆·金（Gio-Qun Jinn），你可以叫我吉奥”吉奥摘下手套，“我能叫你本吗？”

“当然。”肯诺比能感觉到这双手绝对不属于一个经常做园丁工作的人。

“我能邀请你一起走走吗？”

“可是…”

“你需要为我叔叔工作。我知道他会谅解的，让你一头扎进工作里实在是太辛苦了，而且不过是在开始工作之前在花园走走罢了。”

 

虽然肯诺比接受了吉奥的邀请，可是两人真正开始肩并肩散步时，两人都陷入了沉默。吉奥的眼睛一直向花丛瞟去，可却又不时偷偷转过头看着本，肯诺比注意到了，他想要打破僵局，可是却不知如何开口。太奇怪了，在科洛桑人人都知道不工作时的本可是个花花公子，而吉奥的意图是如此明显，肯诺比不介意在纳布工作时给自己找些乐子。

十分钟之后，两人已经走到了孤堡的铁门口。

肯诺比停下了脚步，“这太尴尬了，如果您觉得……”

“我…您觉得尴尬？”吉奥看上去有些惊讶，“我不知道，我以为您更愿意欣赏这些花……”

这句话成功让肯诺比笑了出来，“你说呢？要不我们就从你是怎么挑选这些花开始吧。”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，吉奥看得出神。

“好…好的。其实我只是听说叔叔有新客人，我不想让他住在有着破败花园的地方，这么住着就够孤独了。”

“这么说你是为我做的这一切？”肯诺比停在了铁线莲花墙前。

“对，我…我想你值得最好的。”吉奥也停下了脚步。

“可我们刚见面，你怎么就知道我是怎样的人？”

“我不知道。”绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛。

 

 ** _‘为什么他看起来如此悲伤。’_** 伤心的感觉也向本袭来，他没有办法解释为什么他会对一个刚认识不到一天的人产生这样的感情。

 

太近了。

本推开了吉奥。

 

 

2.4

 

就这样，一周过去了。肯诺比把花园里发生的事情抛在了脑后，他的工作要求他集中精神。

这一周里他也没再见过吉奥，花园里的白色月季也慢慢染上预示着将要枯萎的土黄色，腐坏的气息也慢慢盖过曼妙的香气。

第七天的晚上，房间里赶不走的渡鸦将肯诺比吵醒，他一脸不敢置信地看着大风将窗帘吹开，冬天的寒风伴着落叶灌入他的房间。顾不上穿好衣服，他披着毯子，下床将窗子关上，丝毫不在意这场风是否来得太突然。

等他转过身，吉奥出现在房间里，肯诺比被吓了一跳，没注意到他穿着奎刚的袍子。

 

“你是怎么进来的？”他拉过外套穿在身上。

“我只是想邀请你和我喝一杯。”

“您没有回答我的问题。”肯诺比知道自己一定会后悔，“但是走吧，我们去喝一杯。”

 

绿仙子从瓶子跳跃进入酒杯，接着是冰水。摇晃之后，漂亮的透明绿精灵变得浑浊。草药味像是被酒精拴上了镣铐，慢慢溢出杯口，和空气里的其他分子碰撞。

 

“苦艾酒蒸腾起内心的欲望，瓶子里的绿精灵想要汲取你的灵魂。”吉奥把酒杯推向肯诺比。

“我从没在科洛桑见过她。”他的目光被杯中的绿色吸引。

“这是一种失落的文明。”吉奥为自己也调了一杯，“就像原力。”

“原力？我听过这个词。”他抿了一口。

“真的？”本似乎看见吉奥眼中闪过一丝金光。

“在一本精怪故事集里看到的，它还提到了什么‘绝地与西斯’。”

“你相信这些吗？”

“难道你相信？”

“那你知道你的家族姓氏为什么是肯诺比吗？”

“你好像比我更了解我自己似的，”肯诺比忍不住揶揄，“但知道，我看过祖先的传记。”‘感谢’他的父亲，这本传记也是他不得不读完的。

“那和我说说。”

“我的祖先原本姓詹森，肯诺比这个姓氏是来源于科洛桑一位勇士，他在战场上救了我的祖先，为了报答他的恩情，从那以后詹森的后代全都改姓肯诺比。”

“很好。那你知道是哪一场战役吗？”

“不，我不知道。”那本书太旧了，很多字都模糊得难以辨认。

“西斯和绝地都是真的。不管你相信不相信，那位姓肯诺比的勇士就是一名绝地武士。”蓝眼睛里的充满了本无法理解的期待。

 

本慢慢放下酒杯，“你为什么这样看着我。”绿眼睛里充满疑惑。

“因为，自从我第一眼见到你，我就知道这就是命中注定。”

酒瓶和烛台一起被扫在了地上，本的双腿缠住吉奥的腰，接着他被压到了桌子上。没人分得清到底是谁先迈出了第一步。


	3. Chapter 3

3.1

 

本来一个月就能结束的工作似乎被无限延期，而奎刚似乎并不反对，在肯诺比为数不多与他面谈的时间，他总是表现出对延期的谅解。

 

后来，在冬季快要结束前的一天清晨，本坐在壁炉旁，看着吉奥走出他的房间。他穿着泛黄的旧衬衫和麻灰色的连身裤，长发被挽成一个发髻。今天是重新打理花园的日子，本很疑惑，因为花园看起来永远是干净整洁的，月季的花苞似乎也永远不会开完。

那天夜里本做了一个可怕的梦，醒来时却再也想不起来梦见了什么，但他肯定这与这座孤堡有关。他坐在床上，激动得浑身发抖，冒着冷汗。不，这不是激动，这是恐惧。吉奥不在身侧，没有关好的窗子让晚冬的冷风溜了进来，被汗水沾湿的睡衣现在粘在了他身上，像是要把他的皮肤和衣服冻在一起。他现在说是感受到了恐惧，由这座孤堡给他带来的恐惧。他靠近壁炉，想让身子暖和些。一开始，他还感觉新奇，不是每个人都有机会进入一座城堡工作，可是现在他能感受到城堡的孤独，它的孤独就像漩涡一般想要将本卷入，永远不让他离开。意识到这一点，本知道他必须尽快离开，哪怕赌上他代理人的声誉。

肯诺比以最快的速度收拾好行李，离开房间前他没有忘记将奎刚交给他的账目原件放在书桌上，接着才轻声走出房间。

也许他过于紧张，也许是因为他生病了，他在孤堡里迷了路。孤堡似乎比往常要大了三倍，即使肯诺比十分肯定他在走廊分岔的选择是正确的，这些千篇一律的旧墙纸也会将他引到错误的方向，它们散发出的混合香气已经让他的鼻子麻木，口干舌燥。他现在浑身发冷，已经开始为自己的多疑感到后悔。好在前面一个房间的门缝里有灯光透出来，也许是吉奥。

他推开门，可是眼前的景象却是他希望能够忘记的——这是一个巨大的圆形房间，墙壁上挂着一副巨大的肖像画，他的肖像画，在画里他穿着一身怪异却精美的铠甲，看不出表情。房间中间站着他这段时间的高大情人，可是当他转过身，肯诺比看见的却是奎刚的脸。惊叫还没有冲破他的喉咙，他的意识就开始模糊，仿佛跌入层层叠叠的棉花堆里，一直向下坠落，坠落。

等他醒来，他已经在返回科洛桑的飞船上。

 

 

3.2

 

回到科洛桑，他直奔博物馆。

也许是肯诺比慌张的神情，或者是他差点将背后的展柜撞倒，一位年迈的管理员拉住了他。她把肯诺比带出了博物馆，他现在确实需要透透气。

恍惚之间，两人就已经坐到了街对面的小餐馆里，只是肯诺比除了面前的那一杯水，完全没有再动其他食物。

 

“我认识你。你是那个为议员们打点财产的代理人。本…本…”

“肯诺比，”他生硬地回答。

“对，肯诺比。”

“你不会碰巧知道什么绝地武士的事吧，”他像是在调笑，“仿佛一夜之间人人都知道这些荒谬的事情。”

“可是它们是真的。虽然你很想否认，但是你内心深处难道没有一个小声音告诉你，这些都是真的？而你没有反驳，只是无视了它罢了。”

“也许吧。”他喝掉了最后一口水。

“而我碰巧有能够证明它们的东西。如果你实在是没有胃口，那现在我们就回博物馆去。”

 

出乎肯诺比的意料，他们没有进入什么暗室，更没有打开想象中的神秘盒子，只是停在了一个书架前。书脊和书架边缘的空隙里落满了灰，年迈的管理员抽出了其中的一本，抖下了不少灰，好在她已经提醒过肯诺比要屏住呼吸。

 

“它们就一直摆在这？”

“一直在这里，无人问津，否认这段历史对科洛桑人来说更容易，我们不愿让已经不存在的东西影响正常的生活。”

 

书页已经很陈旧，管理员让肯诺比坐在旁边翻阅。相比于之前看到的那本精怪故事集，这本书里罗列的则是略显生硬的事实，客观到不带任何感情，不过那些褪色的彩色照片让整体显得好读一些。

肯诺比一页一页的翻过，目光最终停在了一张绝地武士的集体画像上。在那个绿色的小个子旁边，他看到了穿着奇怪铠甲的自己与吉奥。

 

“那是欧比旺与奎刚。”管理员一直在观察着本，“你和他长得一摸一样，所以刚才第一眼看到你我就知道你要找的是什么了。”

本很难界定管理员脸上的表情，好奇？欣慰？怜悯？

“所以，他死了，而他不见踪影。”

“根据书上的记载，是这样的。”

 

本思考了一会，把书翻到了前页有关西斯的部分。一切都得到了解释。

 

 

3.3

 

接下来的几天，本都没能睡一个好觉，对自己身份的认知有了偏差。每当他躺在床上尝试着入睡，画像里的欧比旺就会出现，提醒他他在这个世界上并不是唯一存在，而什么吉奥，也不过是用来欺骗他的假象。而在白天他根本没有办法工作，他推掉了一切机会，助理很贴心，察觉到他的不对劲之后也没让任何访客接近他，说是他在休假。本唯一一次入睡是在第八天，他终于决定写信给奎刚，他只想结束这一切。送走了邮差，本感到了前所未有的轻松。

 

当他重新站在孤堡的大厅，他选择拿起那把光剑…


	4. 番外

本开始后悔，他感觉自己要坏掉了，从里到外。身下不停抽插的手指带出大量的混合液体，接着，另一根手指也进入了他的身体，他想要闭上眼，可这只会让他更加清晰的感受到后穴的快感。他的身体因为高浓度的酒精而变得高热又敏感，那两根手指一遍又一遍的压过他的前列腺，他没能忍住，颤抖着射精，剧烈的快感以及被手指玩弄就射精的羞耻感让他想要逃离，可是他的双腿却将奎刚的腰缠得更紧，像一只缠在他身上的八抓鱼，后穴不停冒出的肠液已经流到了木头桌子上，顺着一根颤抖着的银丝越聚越多。奎刚的舌尖不停挑逗着本的，却在本想要加深这个吻时抽离，向下亲吻他的脖颈，轻咬、吮吸覆盖在动脉上的软肉，在上面留下一个显眼的吻痕，刺痛感让本绞紧了后穴，奎刚的右手压着他的右腿膝盖，试图让他放松，左手的动作没有停下，搅动着的两根手指分得更开，微冷的空气刺激着本的肠壁，让他发出一声变调的惊叫。等他回过神，奎刚已经将手指抽了出来，属于另一个人的脉搏进入了他的身体。

两人身上散发的热量让房间的温度提高了不少，撒了一地的苦艾酒也蒸发在空气中。

眼前的景象开始被眼里的泪水模糊，本的身体接纳了奎刚的阴茎，肠肉吮吸、包裹着它，似乎想要牢牢记住它的形状。奎刚停了一小会，他太想念这感觉了，这具久违了的身体，高热而又紧致的后穴咬着他的阴茎，好看的小腿搭在他的肩上，绿眼睛被苦艾酒映衬得更加碧绿。本开始轻轻摆动身体催促着，奎刚将自己压向他，交换了一个真正的深吻，开始身下的挺动。肠道被完全撑开，一次又一次接纳着另一个人的开拓，他的背被木头磨得生疼，可他却想要更多，他试图夹紧后穴挽留，换来的是更加用力的撞击，直到他根本无法控制，只能任由后穴变得更加高热、松软。那人的阴囊撞击着湿润的股间，发出淫靡的拍打声，本的喉咙因为酒精而变得干燥，他几乎发不出声音，只是徒劳地让嘴微张。阴茎摩擦着他的前列腺，一波接一波的快感让他抓挠着奎刚的背，弓着腰想要释放，可是下一秒他就被奎刚抱了起来，体位突然变化让阴茎狠狠顶住了他的前列腺，他射在了自己小腹上，后穴也开始不自觉地吮吸，他几乎要因为快感而哭出来，却只能抱着奎刚，防止自己掉下去。

快感的余韵让本微微眯着眼睛，仔细感受着体内的阴茎因为走路的姿势变化而在他的身体里轻轻摆动，堵住了想要流出来的肠液和润滑，让他满足的从喉咙里发出一些声音，腰肢小幅度扭动着，让它刚好能接触到自己的前列腺而又不带来更加大的快感。

他被抱进了自己房间，可奎刚却没有在床前停下。他把本放到了那面巨大的落地镜前，抽出了阴茎，让本转了个身，张开腿跪趴在了镜子面前。

呼吸吐出的水蒸气在镜子上留下一团水印，本高热的额头贴着冰冷的镜子，这让他舒服了一些。阴茎顶住了他的会阴处，本发出一声满足的叹息，从来没有人知道这处细嫩的皮肤其实更加敏感，从前的那些男人女人从来也不会想到抚慰他那里，他的阴茎再次勃起，抵住了镜子，在上面留下一道水痕，而对奎刚而言，这个神秘的性感带就是很久很久以前由他摸索得出的。

阴茎再次进入他的身体，这次已经进到了前所未有的深度，而本只能仰着头徒劳地在玻璃上抓挠。他感觉到自己的后穴已经吞下了奎刚的每一寸，他甚至忍不住反着手去触摸两人结合的地方。胸前的两点也随着抽插的节奏与镜子摩擦，变得红肿敏感，注意到这一点的奎刚没有放过他，左手从腰肢一路轻抚着向上，最后停在本的胸前。被拉离镜子、低着头的本刚好能看着自己的乳头被玩弄得慢慢挺立硬起，酥麻感直通他的大脑，配合着被碾平每一根褶皱的后穴，双重刺激让他感觉自己快要被快感溺亡。被玩弄的乳头因为主人的放松又变得酥软，任由奎刚把它捏成各种各样的形状。

过了一会，奎刚放过了那个小东西，接着托起了本的下巴，让他好好看看镜子里的自己。

本透过朦胧的视线看得入迷——镜子里的自己浑身泛着粉红，眉头却因为过强的快感皱着，生理性的泪水让他的眼睛充满情欲，下唇被自己咬得破了皮，鲜红的舌尖若隐若现，汗水打湿的发梢粘在额头上，身后的人不停的顶入、碾磨，充满占有欲的眼睛就像是盯着什么如果不抓紧就会消失的东西。两人的目光在镜子中交汇，谁也没有移开眼睛。身后的抽插没有停止，而奎刚故意磨着本的前列腺，看着镜子里的他呼吸逐渐加速，但是却打开了他想要抚慰自己阴茎的手。

“像原来那样——”奎刚的呼吸也开始粗重起来，“不碰前面射出来，我知道你做得到——”

“你不应该叫吉奥，你应该改名叫混蛋。”但他很听话地放下了手。

奎刚放慢了挺动的速度，每一次都轻轻压过那一点，这让本开始不耐烦又无可奈何的摆动着腰，好让已经快到顶点自己释放出来，可掐着他的腰那双手像是故意使坏阻止他的动作。后穴已经敏感到能记住每一根青筋的位置，现在却也故意夹紧，似乎在和奎刚赌气。奎刚看着镜子里变得锐利起来的眼神，捏了捏挺翘的臀肉，不再捉弄本，开始下一轮抽插。胀满后穴的阴茎用力向上，每一下都捣弄在那一点上。本开始感到眩晕，后穴开始因为快感不自觉痉挛收缩着，小股小股的精液因为身后的抽插弄花了镜子，他看着镜子里的自己伸出舌头舔了舔殷红的下嘴唇，卷走伤口里渗出的细小血珠，没有注意到身后的人看得有多入迷。

高潮之后的困意让他都没能感觉到奎刚的释放就睡了过去。

奎刚把他抱进浴室清理干净，最后把他放在了床上，亲了亲他的额头。

“晚安，欧比旺。”

 


End file.
